narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Chiriku
was a ninja monk from the Fire Temple. He was also one of the Twelve Guardian Ninja guards for the Land of Fire's daimyō. Background He was once part of the Twelve Guardian Ninja, indicated by the sash on his waist, at which time he developed a strong friendship with Asuma Sarutobi. When six of the members tried a coup d'etat, he fought against them along with the other five members of their group. Chiriku, Asuma, and Kazuma were the only survivors of the fight. When the group disbanded, he became head monk at the Fire Temple, an elite monastery that is home to monks with special abilities. During his time with the Twelve Guardian Ninja, some underground organisation put a 30 million ryō bounty on his head.Naruto chapter 320, page 3 In the anime, it is revealed that Chiriku was once a student of Chūkaku. He apparently surpassed his master at some point.Naruto: Shippūden episode 316 Personality Chiriku was a seemingly calm and composed individual described as being unaffected — hardly letting anything phase him. Despite this, Chiriku was a righteous man that when angered, would display it greatly. He was also described as being a sincere individual. Appearance Chiriku was a bald man with dark eyes, and very thick eyebrows. He wore the standard attire of the ninja monk along with the sash worn by members of the Twelve Guardia Ninja group and went barefoot. Abilities Chiriku was a highly capable fighter, having gained a bounty of 30,000,000 ryō in the underground black market. He was also able to surpass his master, Chūkaku. Also, having studied under the wise man, Chiriku presumably had advanced knowledge of chakra and sealing formulas. As the head of the Fire Temple, Chiriku was well-versed in all of the Fire Temple's secret teachings. In the anime, his abilities were great enough that Kabuto Yakushi attempted to reincarnate him during the Fourth Shinobi World War without success.Naruto: Shippūden episode 316 Ninjutsu Chiriku was proficient in barrier ninjutsu, able to create a powerful barrier around the Fire Temple to protect it from intruders. He achieved mastery for the Fire Temple's ultimate technique, the Welcoming Approach: Thousand-Armed Murder, which he used to briefly overpower Hidan and Kakuzu simultaneously. He also seemed to be skilled with fūinjutsu, as seen when he and several other monks attempted to suppress Sora's demon chakra. Part II Twelve Guardian Ninja In the anime, when it was discovered that the graves of his fallen allies were robbed, Chiriku contacted Konohagakure for help. It was also revealed that since the failed coup d'etat, Chiriku had been looking after and training Kazuma's only child, Sora. Ashamed of Kazuma's decision to join the coup d'etat, Chiriku chose to never tell Sora the truth. Despite how the rest of the Fire Temple felt and treated Sora, Chiriku was sympathetic to Sora's hardship and did what he could to keep his morale up, yet at the same time keep him in line. After an attempt to retrieve the stolen corpses failed and it became clear that Sora's demonic side was becoming more uncontrollable, Chiriku decided to have Sora join Team Yamato return to Konoha under the guise of filling in for the injured Sai, where in truth it was for Sora to be better watched after. Akatsuki Suppression Mission After entering the Land of Fire, Hidan and Kakuzu of Akatsuki arrive at the Fire Temple believing that such a religious place would perhaps house the country's jinchūriki. They completely wiped out the monks and the temple and Kakuzu took Chiriku's body to a black market exchange point to get the bounty for his body. In Other Media Video Games Trivia * Chiriku's name comes from chi meaning "earth", and riku meaning "land". * According to the databook: ** Chiriku wished to fight Asuma Sarutobi. * In ''Naruto: Shippūden'' episode 76, when Kakuzu and Hidan arrive at the bounty station and the bounty exchange master flips through his bingo book, Chiriku is listed as being 5'11" and having an AB blood type, which conflicts with his databook profile. * Chiriku's face appeared on a lantern in the ending omake of ''Naruto: Shippūden'' episode 129. * In the anime, Kabuto Yakushi wished to reincarnate Chiriku. However, he ultimately failed. Quotes * (To Hidan and Kakuzu) "I am Chiriku of the Fire Temple, and I won't lose to the likes of you!"Naruto: Shippūden episode 73 References de:Chiriku fr:Chiriku